Locations
The Reverse Land Above The Beanstalk - ''Where all the Storybook characters '''go if they (Somehow) Screw up their story, Like when Namuh messed his story up by getting turned into a sheep. All they have to do, is plant the beanstalk seeds...Climb up the beanstalk, find they're very own special fruit tree, pick the fruit from it...And there we have it, A Perfectly reversed story! Back to normal once again.'' '''The Library Of Storyland - The library where all the storybooks EVER made belong. There's about over a million sequels and what not To all of the regular fairytales that you know! These sequels follow the fairytale character's Day-To-Day lives after their original stories are finished. As 'Namuh' says "Dante, Your story will be the BEST ever told in the Library!" Each 'story book character' can travel throughout other stories, if they want.. Akepot Circus ''' -'' A circus lcoated in the Deep Himalayas, Where Filly' was once taken to, to be the Brand new, Amazing, and Famous "GERBI-MAN"!! [[Toto |'Toto''' is]] now here as the Amazing "Fluffy Guinea-Man", He works doing tricks and what not, he's a daredevil who does lots of stunts.'' Aniger's Ice Prison -'' Ice Prison Located In Nepal, Himalayas.' Aniger '''is the proud owner, To make sure everything is going "Right" in the Himalayas....Thief's will be taken, And thrown into the Ice Dungeon. The Man Cave ''' - ''Woody's'' ''Very Own Cave... He shares it with his beloved Camilla. The man cave is very Messy, Camilla and Woody hope to soon clean the place up. '''Woody's man cave is hidden away in the deep woods behind Anirhtom's house in Washington, DC.'' Carlos' Home ''' - ''Carlos' HUGE Mansion. Located In Massachusetts.'' '''Dee's Vocalizing Studio -'' Dee's'' Comfortable House, Also Known As The Vocalizing Studio. Located In New Jersey. Jersey Dee's Ice Cream '''-'' Dee's Ice Cream Parlor, Located In Downtown New Jersey.'' 'Big Guy's Place ''-' '''Anirhtom's House, Also 'JT's 'Former house'. Located In Washington, DC.'' Japanese FBI Emporium - A FBI Facility Located In Japan. Lotus Land - City Native To All The Kappas (Such as 'Shelldon), Found Underneath The Water In Japan.'' '''Maidmer City - The Gorgeous Oceanic City Of The Maidmers, Ruled by 'Queen Citaqua. Nellatown Bar -'' A Bar Located In Pennsylvania.'' Perez's Sheep Cabin Hideaway ''' - ''Dante'' Comes Across This Location When He Gets Brought To[[Perez| ''Perez's'' ]]Cabin. He Goes Upstairs, And Opens The Door To ''Perez's Room To Find That He's A Sheep Snatcher. 'Recros' Farm -'' Large Farm Of Wizardry That Recros'' ''owns down In the Countryside.'' The Animal Experimentation Facility -'' Scientists Experiment On Human + Animal DNA To Try To Create A New Race Of Human Beings In This Facility Located In The Himalayas.'' The Anisru Inn -'' An Inn In Pennsylvania That Is Rumored To Be Haunted By A Said To be Murderous Ghost (Niap).'' The Gepinni Mall - ''Dante's Favorite Mall In Natick, MA.'' The Oak's Camping Site - ''Woody And His Family's FAVORITE Very Own Camping Site, Somewhere In The Mystical Woods Of Washington, DC.'' The Quality Control Scientist II -'' Doctor Orf '& 'Doctor Inn's Scientific Lab, Located In Framingham, MA.'' The Tribe's Cave - ''Woody's Ancestors Habitat, It's Somewhere...Magical. All The Wisest And Eldest Bigfeet Live There.'' The Roadside Inn Academy of Haunting - An Academy For Young Ghosts, To Learn How To Control They're Ghostly Abilities And How To Haunt Properly,[[ Esiob| '''Esiob']] runs it.'' Snrub Soup Kitchen -'' Soup Kitchen For The Homeless Or Poor That Can Be Found In Ohio.'' Aipmylo's Frozen Treats -'' A Serve Yourself Frozen Yogurt Shop In Illinois.'' Manny's Mud Abode - Manny Mud's '''House, Located Underneath The Muddy Mud Puddle Behind The 6th Oak Tree Next To The Mossy Rock Around A pond in Illinois. '''Whirlworld - Whirlworld Is The Magical World That Can Be Found Inside Twisters In Kansas. The Delineation Collection -'' A Place Where All The Delineation beings Go After They Where drawn, To Be In A Safe Haven.'' Shelldon's Buoyancy Animation Station - ''Shelldon's Animation Studio Located In Japan, Down In Lotus Land.'' The Shepherd and The Lost Sheep -''' is 'Namuh's 'storybook. This storybook is also known as 'Namuh's 'Residence, because each storybook is what Provides each character a home. His home includes a beauitful field of grass where he keeps his Flock safe. 'The City Of Enchantale -' The magical city above the Beanstalk, this is the go-to place for all the needs of the Fairytale Characters. From the outdoor mall to the grocery store, the City of Enchantale has it all! '''The Little Mountain Goat -'' is The Main storybook, which focuses on the story of a Young Mountain Goat named Horntain, Who's Horns didn't Grow yet. He is promised that if he makes it All the way up Thunderstrucker Mountain, and gets by the Evil Sorcerer's Abode without any Trouble... That He'll get his Horns. Inside the storybook, You can locate Horntain's Home. '' Boston Airport -''' This is the most popular Airport in Boston, It's about an Hour away from 'Dante's house. Before Grampy joined Noswaj and Dante on their journey, They would always use this specific Airport to go to several destinations.'' The Ghastly Diner -''' ''This was one of the first places that Grampy, '''Dante and Noswaj hung out together. It's the Ghastly Diner, the Ghastly Diner provides food for Ghosts of all shapes, sizes and Ages. (Elderly, and Young!) It can be found down next to the Bayou, just like Grampy's house.'' Aniger's House -'' A Cozy, Fur lined Dwelling that Belongs to Aunt Aniger. It's in the Himalayas, And has magic colorful snow powder that can do many different things, sprinkled all around it.'' Et Atnas Casino - ''Trent Alpsity can be found at this specific Casino built in Las Vegas, Nevada. There are multiple Slot machines, Poker tables... ETC.'' Conser Lake - ''The beautiful, blue and enormous Lake of Oregon. There are many woods surrounding this lake, that are bright and green.'' Ventania - ''Ventania is the land of the Ventanians, it is Ruled by Lord Ventanian. The main Trio discovered this mythical world through the vent in a hotel.'' Lord Ventanian's Castle -'' Lord Ventanian's humongous castle in Ventania.'' Dloob And Ganf's Home -'' Dloob and Ganf's house right on the lake.'' The Trash Shoot ''-'' Stevie's '''favorite hang out, it's found through the ginormous, disgusting trash shoot at the Mall. '''The Gates - ''You can enter other Worlds here, just go through a certain gate.' 'the other world's are listed below. 'Jurassic Earth -' ''A Jurassic Park based land, with many Dinosaurs roaming. (Tessie's relatives including her Grandmother live here.)'' 'Extaterrestrial Cosmos -' An Interesting 'Alien nation, with UFO Rides for transportation.'' Backwoods Timberland -''' A wonderful outdoor location, with many Woodland Creatures about. '' 'Celestial Cottage -'' 'The world where all the Zodiacs live in harmony, Taking care of the land. It is ruled by ''Augustus.'' 'Nomsha's Hut '- Where '''Nomsha lives, Down the stairs there is a Dungeon like room where Nomsha held Dante captive. The Clown's Zany Carnival - Carnival ran by Lavinrac, Many attractions, games, rides and concession stands. Jurassic Gammy's House - Tessie ''s Grandma's house, Built in Jurassic Earth. 'The Temple Of Augustus And Livia - Augutus' Temple, in the Celestial Cottage. Frankie And Andy's Hotel - Hotel ran and owned Frankie and Andy '. The location is in Mexico. 'Grampy's House - Grampy's old, creaky house built in the Bayou! It's in Bog easy, and although it isn't all that Sterdy it's very Comfortable. Bog Easy - Town of which Grampy, Gilbert and Stephanie not only Grew up but still Live in. King Richard's Faire - A Renaissance faire held in Carver, Massachusetts. Nogarrat's Dungeon ' - Located beneath the Renaissance faire, very dark and cold. Alot of Skeletons are found here, And old armor. 'Grampy's Attic - When you pull the string on the cieling of Grampy's house...and the stairs fall down, Go up them to explore Grampy's old Attic! There's many different things up there, some old and some not so old. The Throne Of The Kings - One of the many rooms in Madame Contessa's Palace is The Throne room, where all the previous kings where assigned as Royalty. Madame Contessa's Palace - 'Madame Contessa ' (The ruler of the Storybook land)'s gigantic castle. She can view whatever is going on, wherever its going on at any time she likes through her magic portal windows.